Pike's Basin
Pike's Basin is a canyon and prominent criminal hideout in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Pike's Basin is part of the Leigh Johnson mission "Justice in Pike's Basin", where players have to save ranchers from the Bollard Twins Gang with the Marshal and his deputies. After this mission has been completed, Pike's Basin becomes available as a gang hideout, where the player assists Errol Hewitt, a rancher, to get his family's cattle back from the Bollard Twins. Once completing Pike's Basin as a gang hideout, players can be rewarded money and a Sawed-off Shotgun. There are also multiple chests located in the main camp, and the two camps on the ridges to the south and west of the camp itself, each containing around $15-25. The third segment of the Stranger side-mission "Funny Man" takes place in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' During Undead Nightmare, the basin is abandoned. The camp is empty, and no survivors can be found. Multiplayer This is also a multiplayer gang hideout where there are three weapon crates scattered around. Each of the crates is guarded by Bollard Twins men that the player must kill. After they are dead, the player must plant explosives and then protect against a wave of reinforcements that come to attack. After all three crates are blown and all men are dead, the mission is finished and the reward can be up to 2000 XP. ''Outlaws to the End'' It is a location in the Outlaws to the End co-op mission "The Herd". Notes :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *On the northwest side of the basin is the Hennigan's Stead Pike's Basin Bone, on a slightly elevated plateau. Tips and Tricks *The waves of reinforcements at the weapon crates cluster very close together as they come to you down the basin; using Dead Eye with a high-capacity weapon (a Henry or Evans repeater is best), pan across them for several seconds and paint each one in turn. After the rapid burst of fire, quickly target and eliminate any survivors. In this way you can very rapidly eliminate an entire group of enemies and gain a high kill combo with little effort, and often get disarms and hat shots included. An alternative method, with a little practice is to throw a stick of dynamite into the middle of the group--handy if you have dynamite, but don't have enough Dead Eye in your meter. * The reinforcements usually have some good weapons, such as the Schofield and Double-Action revolvers, and Henry and Evans Repeaters, making this hideout a good one to acquire decent weapons in the lower levels of multiplayer. The high points reward means you level up quickly too, and it's conveniently near MacFarlane's Ranch, a common location to start a session in. * After Update 1.03, repeating this gang hideout is one of the fastest ways to level up in Multiplayer. * After each crate is blown, kill all reinforcements because all enemies must be killed to complete the gang hideout. * If someone enters the basin while another person is already there, it's prone to glitching and making an enemy spawn inside a rock face. Best case scenario is the enemy can be killed with a stick of dynamite placed so the blast radius gets them. Worst case scenario is you have to leave the basin and re-enter to start over. Social Club Challenge The first of many Challenges created exclusively for Social Club members. Get ready to have Dead Eye skills, lasso expertise, and riding abilities put to the test. This Challenge is in effect only after completing “Justice in Pike’s Basin” mission and have cleared the Gang Hideout here at least once. Objectives # Kill 3 people in one Dead Eye burst # Drag a gang member through the basin # Kill all enemies while on horseback Reward * "Guns Blazing" Cheat ** Player's guns have a chance of setting enemies on fire every time a bullet is fired. Trivia * From 1870 to 1901, there was a basin named "Pike's Basin", and looked very similar to the one in Red Dead Redemption. Pike's Basin was owned by outlaws but was destroyed in 1901 for housing space. * Pike's Basin may be based on the location of Bad Bessie in Red Dead Revolver due to their similar appearances. * There is a glitch where one of the enemies will spawn in the ground and will be unable to be shot at, but can shoot the player, the best method to kill him is by throwing dynamite at the red dot on the radar. * Rustled cows and sometimes bulls will spawn at Pike's Basin. * Pike's Basin could be based on the Hole-in-the-Wall pass which was also been used as a hideout for several outlaw gangs. * Pike's Basin is the only single-player gang hideout not to have a role in Undead Nightmare. * A Pike is a type of a fish, and basin usually means a bowl for liquid. This could imply that, during the original settlement in the area, Pike's Basin was once filled with water. Gallery File:Rdr_pike's_basin02.jpg PikesBasin-Screenshot.jpg IMG_7590.PNG Achievements/Trophies Pike's Basin is associated with several hideout achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- Related Content de:Pike’s Basin es:Pike's Basin fr:Pike's Basin Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:New Austin Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations